


Have you met my boyfriend?

by andelia



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andelia/pseuds/andelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton and Russell agreed to do a little competition before their big game. Peyton didn't realize that his savvy boyfriend could become his own trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you met my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fantasy, totally fictional.  
> Please don't mention it to players themselves or anyone who doesn't understand the slash fan culture.
> 
> Thanks to @noisick for providing the main idea.

It began with some trash-talking.

Peyton Manning met Russell Wilson outside the MetLife Stadium. They would play against each other seven days later, but neither of them was happy about the weather forecast: chilly, cloudy, windy, too shitty for Peyton, but not shitty enough for Russell.  
"So what will happen to you Rainchickens if there's no rain at all?" Peyton asked.  
The look on his face was nothing like his public image, too much swagger to make anyone believe they could be like him by eating Pizza in Papa John's; to a champion like him, that swagger was needed. He knew Russell was not the adorable little angel people might think he was, either. So it didn't surprised him at all when Russell responded with a smirk:"And what will happen to you if it snows, Mr.'dammit-I-hate-cold-air' ?"  
"I won my first Super Bowl in the snow!"  
"Oh when was that? How old are you now?"  
"Fuck you, Russell."  
"Fuck yourself instead, Peyton."

Like every other pointless meaningless fight they'd had, they argued from who had the better records to who had the better future, eventually to who had the better boyfriend.  
As a weird coincident, they both beat their own boyfriend-slash-biggest-rival in the conference game. To be honest, Peyton was not that sure about if his boyfriend would be as supportive as Russell's. After all, he got Tom Brady, and that Tommy boy was cocky as fuck -- Peyton wouldn't be surprised if Tom said he didn't have a root interest, or even give a damn about football after he lost to Peyton. Peyton also heard the rumor that Colin Kaepernick, Russell's lover, had wished Russell good luck and urged him to get a ring as love souvenir. No, Peyton wasn't jealousy, he and his savvy boyfriend already had 4 rings. Since he and Russell were arguing whose boyfriend was BETTER, well.  
"Have you met my boyfriend, Russell?" Peyton said, "people said he's one of the greatest players ever played the game. And he's goddamn good looking. Your Kaepernick can't be anywhere near him."  
"Well, we'll wait and see."

They decided to play a game. Rule is simple: team up with your boyfriend, one throw, the other catch. In a 15-minutes span, team with more passing yards wins. Carry ball running would be forbidden, Peyton added, a passing game without defense should not be a competition of pure athleticism.  
Peyton would notice something evil in Russell's smile, if he was not busy thinking how to convince Tom to join the game. "Leave me alone," He could totally imagine Tom yelling, "go find yourself another playmate to play your stupid game! " So when Tom finally said yes, he was too relieved to think through the whole thing.

Boyfriends arrived on the next day. Colin even brought Jim Harbaugh as referee. "I can't be more happy if the two star quarterbacks got too tired before Super Bowl," Harbaugh said, "even better if it makes Pete Carroll mad." Peyton bet Bill Belichick would feel the same way, but he preferred not to prove it.  
Harbaugh whistled, game started. Colin ran fast and he and Russell really clicked, they got a few hundred yards easily in the first 10 minutes; but on the other end, it didn't go well with Peyton and Tom.  
"I throw, you catch."  
"No way, my arm strength is better."  
"C'mon, Tom," Peyton said, "you rushed for a touchdown! You're the only one among us four, you got the running talent!"  
"No, you are taller."  
"No, you are younger."  
"No, you have less hair."  
"....how does it have anything to do with football?!"  
"Well," Tom said,"The less hair, the brighter forehead, the easier to target. You know, easier for quarterback to throw the ball at."

Colin was amazed. "Serious?" He said to Russell, "They spent the whole time fighting about who should throw the ball?"  
"Peyton thought Tom was the only cocky bastard, but you see, they both are."Russell explained, "Knowing who they are, we already won when Peyton agreed to play this game."  
"Hmm...I'm glad I have you."  
"Me too." Russell smiled, pressed his lips on Colin's.

The other day, Peyton met Russell again.  
When Russell went past Peyton, he said:"Oh by the way, of course I've met your boyfriend."  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME, WILSON!!!!"


End file.
